


Empty Gas

by salemwitches (orphan_account)



Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Hotels, Making Out, Roadtrip, Rough Sex, Running out of gas, Sex, Sharing a Bed, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:42:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9340277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/salemwitches
Summary: "We're out of gas. Atlas! Get your ass up here!" Lula shouted, pulling the truck over, staring at the 'empty gas' symbol on the dashboard. Daniel rolled his eyes, coming up front. "What's the problem now?""We're out of gas. Completely." Lula repeated, turning to look at him. He sighed, but didn't have much to say. "Well, we passed a hotel just a couple minutes ago, so how about we stay there tonight and see if the owner can point us in the direction of the nearest gas station?" he offered, and Lula shrugged, turning the truck off. "I guess it's all we can do," she explained, standing up and grabbing her coat. "We are in the middle of nowhere."





	

**Author's Note:**

> i am such a sinner i really didn't expect to write smut tonight but here i am

"We're out of gas. Atlas! Get your ass up here!" Lula shouted, pulling the truck over, staring at the 'empty gas' symbol on the dashboard. Daniel rolled his eyes, coming up front. "What's the problem now?"

"We're out of gas. Completely." Lula repeated, turning to look at him. He sighed, but didn't have much to say. "Well, we passed a hotel just a couple minutes ago, so how about we stay there tonight and see if the owner can point us in the direction of the nearest gas station?" he offered, and Lula shrugged, turning the truck off. "I guess it's all we can do," she explained, standing up and grabbing her coat. "We _are_ in the middle of nowhere."

* * *

The walk back to the hotel was quiet, Lula humming quietly to herself. Daniel drug their bags on the asphalt, and Lula didn't complain once. At least he was helping.

Once they arrived, it was pitch black out, other than the flickering Vacancy sign on top of the building lighting up the path. Lula held the door for him and rung the bell once they made it inside.

It was like any other hotel, ugly wallpaper with flowers on it and disgusting, green carpet on the ground. Nobody else was in the lobby, so they had to wait, and Daniel made himself a cup of cheap coffee from the machine as they did so. Once someone came out, the owner, Mr. Kautschuk, Lula began getting them a room. "We only have one room, it seems," Mr. Kautschuk began, clicking around on the computer screen. "And it only has one bed, so I hope you don't mind sharing. Only one night?" he questioned and Lula nodded, paying for the room without even _thinking_ about asking Atlas for any money. Once she got the room key, they took the stairs in silence.

Upon arriving at the room, Lula sat down on the bed and sighed. "I cannot believe I have to sleep with you!" she whined, and Daniel laughed. "Oh, if you were sleeping with me, you'd never want to leave," he joked, and Lula just rolled her eyes, standing up to get her pajamas and start changing. She didn't think she had any reason to _not_ change in front of the other, but Daniel seemed to think otherwise. 

"Can't you do that in the bathroom?" he asked awkwardly, staring almost too much as she pulled off her shirt. She looked up and smirked. "Why? You want some of this?" Lula chuckled, saying it as a joke, only to realize that Daniel _did_ want her. He stayed silent, his cheeks flaring red, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Oh, Danny! Pining for me, huh? Well," she paused, standing up, still without a shirt, her jeans half unbuttoned. "Why don't you come get it?"

Lula didn't have to ask twice before his mouth was on hers, pushing her up against the wall, his hands on her breasts. Lula closed her eyes and moaned into his mouth, bringing a leg up around his waist to pull him closer. Daniel used his left hand to keep her leg up, his other hand wrapping around her body to take off her bra. It clattered to the floor, and she reached down to unbutton his jeans and push them to his knees, shifting to break the kiss. "Bed, now," she demanded, and he didn't even respond, taking his jeans, shoes, and socks off completely before falling onto the bed in only a shirt and his boxers. Lula shifted to position herself on top of him, her skirt still on. Daniel moved his hands to her waist and pulled her down into another kiss again, it quickly becoming more and more heated by the second. 

Daniel pulled away to help her get her skirt off, throwing it over Lula's shoulder, and Lula sat him up to take his shirt off. She ran her fingers across his chest, and he shifted, his cock throbbing against the fabric of his boxers. "Lula," he groaned, and she chuckled. He glared at her, flipping them so he was on top. She smiled, her heart beating out of her chest at the excitement and suspense of the whole situation. Daniel quickly pulled off his underwear, and Lula's eyes widened at how big his cock was, her mouth watering at the sight. She sat up as Daniel pulled off her underwear, running his fingers across her clit, taking his cock into her mouth. Lula was a _slut_  when it came to things like this. 

Daniel moaned at the feeling, his hand instinctively pushing her farther onto him, back and forth. They both picked up speed, his fingers now inside of her, her hot, moist mouth on him. Daniel threw his head back as he came, choking Lula just a little. She continued bobbing her head and swallowing his cum as she moved away, pulling him down onto her. Daniel couldn't even process what was happening before his cock was inside of her, and she bucked her hips onto him. He didn't even have to do anything, just letting her do her thing as she moaned over and over, louder every time.

"Fuck, Atlas, please, please, fuck me-" she begged, his cum dripping down her chin and onto her breasts, and it was the hottest thing he'd _ever_ seen. Just the way her tits bounced up and down made him hard again, and then he took over, thrusting into her _roughly_. Lula cried out as she came, her face scrunching up in pain and pleasure. "Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck!" she screamed, but Daniel wasn't done. 

He continued pounding into her, Lula quickly becoming sensitive and over-stimulated, her eyes filling with tears as she choked on moans and cries. After five more minutes, Daniel came inside of her.

* * *

When Lula woke up, she was cold. Freezing, actually. Daniel was up, she could hear him making coffee and running the bathroom sink, but paid no mind and brought the blankets up closer to her chin. "Ah, you're awake," he chuckled, entering the room with a steaming cup of - what Lula presumed - coffee in his hand. "I don't want to be," Lula retorted, rubbing over her face and ruining her makeup more than it already was. "Sore?" he asked, sitting in a chair across from her as she sat up, holding the blanket to her bare chest. "Oh, God, _yes_ ," she whined. "Do you happen to have any Tylenol on you?"

Daniel examined her body, smiling to himself at all the bruises and bites and hickeys he'd left on her. She was _his_ now.

"Atlas, come on, Tylenol!" Lula demanded, snapping him out of it, and he nodded, running to his suitcase to retrieve her some pain killers. She laughed as he handed them to her, quickly taking them dry and then laying back down. "Thanks," Lula smiled, patting the area next to her. "Come over here."

Daniel did as he was told, laying down next to her. He could tell she was cold, she was shaking and naked and the room _itself_ was cold. Without thinking, Daniel pulled off his shirt that he'd put back on and gave it to her. "Thank you," she whispered, putting it on and getting closer to him, their faces almost touching. "What does this mean for us?" Lula asked, locking her gaze with his. "Well, you're mine now, so... if you're okay with being in a relationship, so am I," he offered, smiling stupidly. "Possessive, I like it. Jack was never like that." She paused, looking up at the ceiling for a second. "So, yeah, I think it'd be best for us to be in a relationship."

Daniel rolled his eyes as she turned back to him, running his fingers through her hair. Gently, he leaned forward, cupped her face, and kissed her.

 

 


End file.
